Please Come Back
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Matt menyimpan perasaan untuk temannya semasa kecil, Beyond. Namun, disisi lain, ia merasa terbuang ketika berpikir bahwa Mello tidak membutuhkannya. Rated T for suicide attempt. Flame accepted!
1. Arguement

Title: Please Come Back  
Pairing: MattxMello  
Summary: Setelah perdebatan keras, keesokannya, Matt menemui dirinya berada di rumah sakit dan seorang cowo blonde ada di hadapannya. Itu memang Mello tapi, kenapa Matt malah bertanya, "Siapa kamu?"

* * *

"Mello, kamu tidak bisa melakukan ini." Matt berkata setelah mendengar rencana Mello. "Well, rencanamu memang bisa menutup kasus kali ini tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak mau ada korban."

"Matt, sesekali seseorang harus berkorban. Kau turuti saja kataku dan bunuh orang itu." Mello terus mendesak.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menghajarmu." Katanya tegas.

"Mello, kenapa kamu selalu bersikap begini? Pasti ada jalan lain kan?"

"Jalan yang mana lagi, Matt?"

"Bekerja sama dengan Near."

"Apa? NEAR?! Bisa-bisa dia yang akan menerima seluruh puja dan puji!"

"Mello, tolong. Ikuti caraku kali ini. Aku tidak mau ada korban.."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Near, ok?!" Teriaknya.

"Kamu ini keras kepala!!!"

"Aku? _Aku_?! Kamu yang keras kepala!!!"

"Mello! Kamu harus mengakui Near yang kamu benci itu memang lebih pintar dari kamu! Apa itu susah?!" Matt memukul meja kayu dihadapannya. "Apa itu sakit?!"

"SAKIT!! Harga diriku mau ditaruh kemana?!"

"Persetan dengan harga diri!!! Kamu memang tidak punya itu! Kalau kamu punya, kamu akan bertindak lebih manusiawi tahu?!!"

"Matt, kamu sudah berani bicara begitu kepadaku." Mello menatap ke mata lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku capek, Mello. Aku sudah capek menuruti semua perintahmu!!"

"KALAU KAMU SUDAH CAPEK, SANA PERGI!!!!!!!" Bentak Mello.

Matt terdiam sebentar, kaget dengan ucapan Mello. "Kalau itu yang kamu mau..." Ia berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku akan pergi. Lakukanlah semuanya sesua dengan keinginanmu." Matt membanting pintu apartermenya dan berlari keluar.

Mello memang selalu memerintah Matt. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Malam itu sangat dingin, hujan membasahi tempat itu. Matt berlari entah kemana, tanpa tujuan, tanpa arah. Ia masuk ke sebuah gang yang sepi dan duduk disana. Ia menangis sepuasnya. Mello yang ia sayangi memang tak pernah peduli kepadanya. Apapun yang terjadi kepadanya, bukan apa-apa bagi seorang Mello yang tangguh. Keberadaannya hanya seperti debu. Tidak pernah dilihat. Yang ia mau hanyalah keperdulian dari Mello, apa itu terlalu egois? Apa permintaan itu terlalu berlebihan?

Dengan segala emosi; rasa sedih, rasa sepi, rasa marah, ia berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Perlahan, ia menutup matanya dan berdoa agar Tuhan bisa menghapus segala rasa duka yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak mau hidup seperti ini, sudah cukup. Bahkan seorang Matt tidak tahu untuk apa dia dilahirkan. Apakah itu untuk merasakan rasa pedih? Hanya untuk disakiti terus menerus?

Matt mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya dan berlari pergi dari tempat itu, ia mau melupakan semua kejadian yang ada di dalam hidupnya. Ia terus berdoa di dalam hatinya agar Tuhan bisa menolongnya pergi dari semua masalah ini, melupakan segalanya... Jadi dia tidak usah hidup dalam kepedihan...

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara klakson yang sangat kencang dan...

Semuanya menjadi hitam.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Matt mulai tersadar. Ia dapat mendengar suara 'bip bip' pelan di sekitarnya. Ketika matanya telah terbuka, ia berada di rumah sakit. Seorang dokter berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kamu sudah sadar, beruntung sekali." Dokter itu tersenyum. "Apakah kamu punya saudara atau teman yang mau dihubungi? Mereka pasti bisa menemanimu."

Perlahan, Matt menggeleng. "Terima kasih."

Sang dokter mengangguk pelan. "Kalau kau butuh apa-apa tekan tombol ini dan seorang suster akan langsung ke sini. Sekarang, istirahat saja dulu." Katanya lalu pergi.

"Sial, sial." Seseorang berlari di luar. "MAIL JEEVAS, KECELAKAAN KEMARIN MALAM, KAMAR BERAPA?!" Ia berteriak kepada sang respsionis.

"Ma-maaf tapi anda-"

"SUDAH, BERITAHU SAJA!!"

"Ba-baik, kamar 179..."

Dengan cepat, Mello berlari ke arah lift yang tidak kunjung terbuka. Karena kesal, tanggalah yang menolongnya. Ia menaiki setiap anak tangga itu dengan bunyi yang keras.

Ruangan 179, ia melihat seorang dokter di depan pintu. "Mail Jeevas." Kata Mello sambil menarik napas.

"Anda... Apakah anda temannya?" Ia bertanya.

"What do you think?!" Mello langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu dan melihat cowo berambut merah terbaring dengan selang infus dan masker oksigen. "Matt!! Matt!! Kamu ceroboh sekali!!!"

"Ah.." Dengan pelan ia merespon kedatangan tamunya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?!"

Matt menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Syukurlah..."

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Apa?" Mello bingung dengan pertanyaan Matt.

"Tiba-tiba khawatir begitu... Dan aku kan Mail, bukan Matt. Anda salah orang ya?"

Mello mengernyitkan alisnya dan berbisik, "Matt..."

* * *

To be continued...

Agak pendek ga sih? Anyway, review yah~


	2. Diary entry

"Matt.. Apa mungkin kamu..." Mello menengok ke arah si dokter yang menyuruhnya menghampirinya.

"Dia menderita amnesia."

"T-tidak mungkin..." Mello berjalan kembali kedalam tanpa menghiraukan ucapan sang dokter selanjutnya. "Sial, sial! Kenapa kau bisa amnesia, bodoh?!"

"Aku... amnesia?" Ia bertanya. "Oh. Kamu itu siapanya aku ya?"

"Kita ini detektif. Aku adalah partnermu."

"Detektif?"

"Yeah. Kita berdebat besar dan kau pergi dari markas lalu kau tertabrak." Mello merogoh sakunya, "Ini untukmu." ia melempar Psp berwarna biru muda itu.

"Psp?" Matt mengutak-atik benda itu. "Sepertinya aku hebat main game ya?" Katanya sambil menelusuri high scores di setiap game yang ada.

"Nih." Mello menambahkan rokok.

"Rokok? Aku... merokok?" Ia melihat benda itu dengan tatapan jijik.

"Kenapa Matt? Sudah sadar kalau benda itu adalah sampah? Aku capek memperingatkanmu tentang hal tersebut."

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku yang sebelumnya. Psp? Rokok?"

"Sudah kau diam saja dan lekas sembuh." Mello berkata seraya berjalan keluar pintu. Terdengar suara bisikan di depan,

"Maaf, dilarang bawa pistol..."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Satu minggu berlalu dan Matt sudah boleh pulang. Mello langsung melemparnya ke sofa dan menyalakan laptop di meja kecil.

"Hack perusahaan Apple, now."

"A-apa??? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jangan bilang kamu lupa!"

"Err..." Matt memutar matanya.

"DAMN! Kamu benar-benar tidak berguna sekarang! Otak bagian Cerebrum mu benar-benar RUSAK!!! Untung kamu masih bica bicara!" Mello membentak Matt yang langsung mundur beberapa langkah. "Sudahlah." Ia mengambil laptop itu dan mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. "Kamu masuk kamar saja."

Matt berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Mello. Perasaan bersalah memasuki hatinya. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam. "Err, Mello, kamarku..."

"Kita sekamar."

"Oh." Ia berkata pelan sebelum menutup pintunya.

Matt membuka laci yang berlabel 'Matt'. Dia menemukan sebuah buku kecil yang sudah lusuh di dalam. Perlahan, ia meniup debu itu hingga menjauhi buku coklat yang ia pegang lalu, dibukanya ke halaman yang random.

_26 Oktober 2004_

_Ada anak baru di Wammy's House hari ini. Namanya Mello. Ia jadi teman sekamarku. Tampangnya manis, rambutnya blonde berkilauan. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau dia itu monster... Dia membentaku terus habis-habisan._

_30 Oktober 2004_

_Beyond datang ke kamarku hari ini. Seperti biasa, dia sangat ramah kepadaku dibanding kepada orang-orang lain. Bahkan ia berhasil menyuruh Mello agar menutup mulutnya yang rusak itu. Dia memang hebat. Aku menyukai BB... Aku suka padanya... Namun aku tak mau mengatakannya..._

_5 November 2004_

_Mello tidak pernah bicara denganku lagi, bahkan tidak pernah membentaku. Ia terlalu sibuk belajar untuk mengalahkan NEAR, si jenius. Tapi Mello berhasil merebut ranking 2 dariku, dia itu pintar._

_12 November 2004_

_AKU TAK TAHAN DENGAN SIKAP MELLO!!! Dia terus saja menggangguku sekarang!! Apa aku begitu enaknya dijadikan target?! Pokoknya lihat saja kau Mello, aku akan membalasmu!!!_

_13 Desember 2004_

_Ulang tahun Mello. Cih, aku tak peduli. Lebih baik aku bermain bersama BB._

_5 Januari 2005_

_MAMPUS KAU, MELLO! AKU BERHASIL MENGAMBIL RANKING DUA KU KEMBALI!!!_

_1 Febuari 2005_

_Ulang tahunku~ Sudah pasti Beyond orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Tapi... BEYOND AKAN PERGI DARI WAMMY'S HOUSE BESOK. BAGAIMANA AKU BISA HIDUP?! Mello... Dia... Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku..._

_2 Febuari 2005_

_Beyond... pergi... Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa... Dia satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti aku..._

_5 Febuari 2005_

_Hari ini aku turun menjadi ranking 10 di Wammy's House. Aku sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. Persetan dengan ranking dan semua itu. Aku cuma mau Beyond..._

Itulah halaman terakhir yang ada tulisan di diari yang dipegang oleh Matt. "Sebenarnya aku ini siapa... Wammy's House itu apa... Beyond itu siapa?" Sebuah foto terjatuh dari belakang diari itu. Ada gambar seseorang dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan, mata berwana merah dan kaus hitam dan disebelahnya adalah dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Mello masuk ke kamar dan menatap Matt.

"Kau sedang lihat apa?" Ia bertanya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan memeluk diari coklat itu.

"Boleh kulihat?"

"Kalau aku sih tidak apa-apa tapi, diriku yang dulu..."

"Sudahlah." Ia merebut diari itu dari tangannku dan membolak-balik isinya. "Kamu benci padaku, sudah kuduga. Kamu menyukai Beyond, yup. Nilaimu turun karena menangisi Beyond, pasti." Mello melihat Matt yang masih duduk di sana. Perlahan, ia berjongkok dan membelai rambut merah dihadapannya. Matt menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi itu. Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Matt.

"Ke-kenapa aku menangis...?"

"Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa, Matt. Wammy's House adalah sekolah untuk anak yatim piatu. Beyond tak akan melakukan ini kepadamu, terlebih..." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Aku."

"Jadi kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?"

"Karena aku peduli kepadamu." Bisiknya, pelan, sangat pelan hingga tak ada yang bisa mendengar.

"Maaf?"

"Lupakan." Ia berdiri. "Kamu istirahat saja. Sudah malam." Katanya sebelum mematikan lampu dan berjalan keluar sambil menutup pintu. Di luar, Mello terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. "Matt menyukai Beyond... Mello, sadarlah. Ia tak akan menyukaimu. Tak akan pernah." Mello berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

To be continued

Review ya..


	3. Warmth

Aaa, ampuni saya... Kenapa smuanya protes Matt nulis diari??? D: Tidak akan saya ulangi lageeee!!

* * *

Matt duduk di lapangan rumput, memandangi awan yang beterbangan. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin di kulitnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang mencubit pipi Matt keras sekali.

"AHH!!! SAKIT!!!!" Ia berteriak dan membuka matanya dan melihat Mello sedang membungkuk. "Mello..."

"Kamu sedang apa disini?" Mello ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Menikmati angin. Kamu sendiri?"

"Killing the time." Katanya. "Matt, besok kau ikut denganku."

"Kemana?"

"Mencari informasi tentang pembuhunan itu. Kamu pasti sudah lihat kan di koran?"

"Oh, iya."

"Yang benar? Ceritakan kepadaku." Katanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Hmm... Karyawan di satu perusahaan terbunuh dan satu-satunya jejak adalah selai stroberi ditinggal di tempat itu."

"Mengejutkan, Matt tidak pernah baca koran sebelumnya."

"Aku bukan Matt yang dulu." Si rambut merah itu tersenyum.

"Che, senyum yang dulu." Mello memukul pipi Matt pelan.

**OoOoOoO**

Mello mengendarai motornya menuju ke tempat kasus, saking cepatnya, Matt memeluk Mello erat.

"Mello!! Lebih pelan sedikit dong!!"

Pura-pura tidak mendengar, Mello diam saja.

"MELLO!!!!!"

"DIAM, JELEK!!! NANTI KULEMPAR DARI MOTOR LOH!!!"

"KAMU DAPET DUIT DARI MANA BELI MOTOR BAGUS BEGINI??"

"NANEM DUIT! YA ENGGALAH! KAMU KIRA NYELESAIN SEBUAH KASUS NGGA DIBAYAR APA?!" Mereka terus berteriakan layaknya di hutan.

"MELLO!!!"

"UDAH KAMU DIEM AJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KAN SEHARUSNYA KITA MASUK GANG ITU!!!!" Matt menunjuk ke gang kecil dibelakangnya.

"BILANG KEK DARI TADI!!!!"

"BLAAH!!"

Setelah tiba di tempat kejadian, Mello memarkir motornya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Maaf, orang asing selain polisi dilarang masuk." Seorang polisi menyetop mereka.

"M." Mello membuka dompetnya dan menunjukan kartu dengan tulisan M besar.

"S-silakan masuk! Maaf atas kelancangan saya!" Polisi itu membungkukan badannya. Mello memegang tangan Matt yang masih bengong dan membawanya masuk.

"Apa kamu begitu terkenal?"

"Well, ada 3 detektif yang paling terkenal di dunia. L, N dan yang terakhir itu kita, M." Mello membungkukan badannya untuk melihat sebuah cipratan selai berwarna pink kemerah-merahan. Ia terus mengikuti jejak itu hingga ia tiba di dapur dan menemukan setoples selai stroberi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda benda tajam di dalam dapur itu. Perlahan, Mello meneliti toples itu dan menyinarinya untuk mendapatkan sebuah sidik jari namun tidak ada satupun. "Dia tidak ceroboh."

"Tidak juga." Matt menunjuk jendela yang pecah di sudut ruangan. "Kemungkinannya adalah ia memecahkan jendela ini untuk masuk ke gedung dan mengambil pecahannya untuk membunuh."

"Dan... Bagaimana kau yakin atas hal itu?"

"Ini." Matt menunjuk beberapa pecahan kaca kecil di meja dekat jendela. "Kaca ini agak cembung kedalam. Kalau kau menghancurkannya dari luar, semua bagian retakan akan masuk ke dalam sedangkan, kalau kau memecahkan dari dalam, semuanya akan jatuh keluar. Kemungkinannya adalah sang pelaku memecahkan kaca dari luar lalu, memindahkan seluruh bagiannya keluar dari dalam. Namun, tetap saja. Kaca pecah menjadi ribuan bagian maka, pemindahan secara keseluruhan tidak mungkin kecuali kau menggunakan sesuatu."

"Che, kau masih selihai dulu. Potret itu." Mello berkata seraya meneliti seluruh ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. "Ayo kita keatas."

Tangganya banyak sayatan, membuatnya menjadi rapuh. Suara berdecit terus mengikuti setiap langkah Matt dan Mello. Tiba-tiba, anak tangga yang di langkahi Mello patah dan Mello mengangkat kakinya dengan cepat, kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kebelakang. Matt meraih tangan Mello namun, ia ikut jatuh.

BRAK!!!

"Aw...." Mello mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Ouch..." Matt mengerang karena ia mendarat di tangannya yang menumpu semua bebannya.

Mello membuka matanya, melihat Matt ada diatasnya dengan kedua tangan di sampin wajahnya dan lutut disebelah bagian bawah badannya. "Matt..."

"A-ah maaf!" Ketika mau berdiri, Mello meraih tangan Matt dan mengunci bibirnya dengan sesuatu yang hangat, bibir Mello. "Mnnh!!"

"Nn.. Kau sangat menggoda." Ia berkata.

Matt hanya bisa diam. Ia pernah merasakan kehangatan ini sebelumnya...

_"Be-Beyond!"_

_"Matt, sampai jumpa." BB merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk figur tubuh Matt yang kecil. "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi."_

_"Jangan harapkan itu, B... Kau harus yakin..."_

_"Ya. Aku yakin kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ia tersenyum._

"Ah!" Matt menjauhkan dirinya dari wajah Mello. "Ma-maaf. Air mataku mengucur lagi..."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Matt?"

"Be-Beyond."

"Beyond?" Mello menundukan wajahnya dan berdiri. "Ayo kita lanjutkan penelitian kita." Ia berjalan keatas.

"..." Matt mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

To be continued

Kacaw


	4. Letter of Challenge

Mau tau kemaren knp ga saya apdet? Nyokap lage marah2, ga boleh buka laptop... T___T Che, padahal liburan panjang~

* * *

Setelah meneliti semua ruangan yang ada di tempat itu, Matt dan Mello keluar dengan beberapa foto dan catatan yang nanti akan diselidiki lebih lanjut. Mereka langsung menaiki motor dan pulang ke markas.

"Cetak semua foto." Mello memerintahkan.

"Oke." Matt langsung melakukannya sedangkan si blonde hanya duduk, membaca dan memakan coklat. Tidak ada satupun kata-kata di catatan itu yang masuk ke kepala Mello. Rasanya seperti ada cermin yang memantulkannya. Mello sibuk memikirkan kejadian di dalam pabrik televisi itu, ketika bibirnya menyentuh Matt... Ia terus memegangi bibirnya sendiri layaknya orang aneh, tidak menyadari Matt memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mello dan ikut memerah.

Matt menyalakan televisi dan melihat sebuah berita.

"Pembunuhan di pabrik televisi terjadi lagi, sepertinya oleh orang yang sama dengan kemarin. Pukul 9 malam tadi, dikabarkan seluruh pegawai sudah meninggal dengan luka sayatan. Jejak yang ditinggalkan adalah setoples selai stroberi."

"A-apa?!" Matt berteriak kaget.

"Matt, we got a job to do." Kata Mello sambil mengambil jaketnya, menyisipkan sejumlah coklat dan berjalan pergi.

**OoOoOoO**

"Lagi-lagi di dapur." Matt berkata. "Jendelanya pecah, pasti seperti sebelumnya, ia-"

"Bukan, perhatikan baik-baik." Mello menyentuh meja di dekat tempat itu. "Basah."

"Ada tali."

"Yup. Ini adalah sebuah trik untuk mengecoh para detektif. Kuncinya adalah balok es." Mello membuka freezer dan mengambil tempat es dengan satu es yang menghilang. "Balok es ditaruh disini ketika ia berhasil masuk, dikaitkan dengan tali dan pasti diujungnya ada benda tajam. Ketika esnya mencair, talinya lepas dan bam. Jendelanya pecah. Sang pelaku hanya harus mengambil alat tajam itu."

**OoOoOoO**

"Sudah jam 1 pagi..." Matt berkata dengan pelan.

"We still got a job to do. Teliti semua catatan ini." Mello melempar beberapa kertas.

"Haaah????"

Matahari pagi telah bersinar, Matt telah tertidur di meja dan Mello masih sibuk membaca semua catatan tersebut. Tiba-tiba Matt terbangun dan melihat jam tangannya, "hampir jam 11!!!!" Ia berteriak dan langsung berlari ke dapur untuk menyediakan sarapan, err... Lunch sih sebenernya.

"Ok, I'm done." Mello berkata sambil berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya dan menyalakan televisi. Tidak ada apa-apa yang menarik, ia hanya menonton acara yang ada sambil menunggu Matt membuat sarapan. Eh, makan siang deh. Seseorang mengetuk pintu masuk ke tempat itu. Dengan malas, ia membuka pintu itu, tidak menemukan siapa-siapa tapi selembar kertas.

_'I'm looking forward for you to catch me. Excite me. Arrest me before anyone else could.'_ -StrawberryJam

Dengan kemarahan, Mello meremas surat itu. "Sial. Kau menantangku ya? Lihat saja, StrawberryJam or whatever your name is, I'll catch you, even before L could." Ia langsung membuka laptopnya dan mencari informasi tentang kasus ini.

"Pembunuhan di pabrik televisi kembali terjadi pada, diperkirakan pada pukul 11 tadi."

"Lagi." Mello berusaha mencari pattern pembunuhan itu. "9 pagi, 10 malam, 11 siang... Selanjutnya... 12 malam, di pabrik televisi terakhir di daerah ini."

"Mello, lunch's ready!"

"Matt, aku pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Pabrik televisi yang baru saja dihancurkan."

"A-aku ikut!"

"Tidak usah, kamu istirahat saja." Mello berkata dan langsung pergi.

"MELLO!!!!" Matt berteriak namun, pintu telah tertutup. "... Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" Ia duduk dan memakan makan siangnya.

**OoOoOoO**

"..." Mello membanting pintu terbuka sebelum kembali menutupnya dengan kasar.

"Mell-" Mata Matt terbelalak. "Kamu kenapa?!" Badan Mello penuh dengan luka.

"The murderer set me up." Katanya. "Aku terjebak dan beberapa pisau mengenaiku. Untung saja aku berhasil menghindari beberapa."

"Dasar ceroboh!" Matt mengambil box first aid dan langsung membasuh luka-luka di badan Mello. "Kamu benar-benar ceroboh!" Ia mengambil kapas dengan obat diatasnya untuk dioleskan ke luka Mello.

"Ah..." Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Mello..." Matt terdiam di dekat wajah Mello. Tiba-tiba ia menciumnya.

"N-nnh!" Reflek, sang cowo blonde itu mendorong Matt jatuh, menghantam meja kaca hingga hancur. "Ma-maaf...!!"

Darah mengucur dari kepala cowo yang sudah tidak mengenakan google-nya itu.

"MATT!!!!!"

**OoOoOoO**

Matt membuka kedua matanya, melihat sekelilingnya. Ia ada di kamar, Mello ada disampingnya.

"Mello...." Ia terlihat kaget.

"Kamu sudah tidak apa-apa? Maaf tadi aku mendorongmu... Tiba-tiba kamu menciumku begitu, aku kaget..."

"Menciummu? Ka-kapan?"

"Yang tadi itu, bodoh. Aku benar-benar kha-" Mello terdiam. "Matt? Kamu... Jangan-jangan..."

"Ke-kenapa aku ada disini? Seharusnya aku ada diluar kan... Go-google ku!" Ia merasakan googlenya tidak ada di dahinya.

"Ingatanmu telah kembali..." Sulit untuk mengakuinya, Mello kecewa Matt telah kembali seperti semula. Ia mau Matt yang dulu... Matt yang terlihat lebih menyayanginya. "Lupakan itu. Ikut denganku, jam 12 malam hari ini. Lebih baik kau telah sembuh."

"..." Matt memeluk selimutnya. Lagi-lagi tempat dingin ini, dengan Mello yang sama. Mello yang tidak pernah peduli dengannya. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar perintahmu. Aku ini bukan pelayanmu."

Beberapa saat, semuanya terdengar hening, tidak ada jawaban. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi." Suara Mello terdengar parau. Ia menutup pintu kamar.

Pukul 9 malam, Matt membereskan barangnya dan beranjak keluar tanpa bicara dengan Mello. Ia yakin, toh Mello tak akan peduli.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah kertas di depan pintu masuk, ia membacanya.

_'I'm looking forward for you to catch me. Excite me. Arrest me before anyone else could.'_ -StrawberryJam

"S-strawberry Jam..." Matt terlihat kaget. "Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin."

**OoOoOoO**

Pukul 11 malam, Mello keluar dari tempat dimana dia berdiam dan langsung menaiki motornya menuju ke pabrik televisi yang lumayan dekat. Namun... Macet menjebaknya. Dengan tidak sabar, ia terus mengklakson. "Jam 12... Sial!!!!" Setelah struggling dengan kemacetan itu, Mello membelok ke sebuah gang dan mengambil jalan pintas. "12.15" Jam terus berdetik.

"12.30, SIAL AKU TERLAMBAT!!!" Dengan kasar, Mello mendobrak pintu masuk dan melihat darah dimana-mana. Ia memasuki dapur, satu-satunya tempat dimana pelakunya selalu mengecoh atau memberi hint.

Ia membuka pintu itu dan melihat seseorang sedang berdiri.

Semuanya gelap. Sinar dari rembulan hanya membuat sosok manusia ini semakin gelap. Dengan tangannya, ia meraih seseorang yang sedang berlutut, memohon agar tidak dibunuhnya, dengan tangannya. Dan secepat kilat, sebuah pisau menembus dahi orang itu. Just a matter of second sebelum orang tersebut dilempar kelantai, menggelepar, dan mati.

"Selamat datang." Pembunuh itu tertawa. Petir menyambar dan menunjukan sosok seorang...

"BE-BEYOND BIRTHDAY!!" Mello menganga.

* * *

To be continued


	5. Owaranai

In case readers mau tahu kenapa saya suka banget bikin Mello menderita karena saya capek baca fanfic dimana Matt yang ditinggal Mello = =;

* * *

"Kau berhasil menemukanku..." Ia tersenyum. "Mihael Keehl."

Mello tersentak kaget, tidak ada yang tahu nama aslinya. Beyond mendekati Mello, yang didekati mundur kebelakang hingga ia menabrak tembok.

"Mata yang menarik..." Beyond menyentuh wajah Mello yang menggambarkan ketakutan.

"Me-menjauh dariku..." Ia melihat bola mata BB yang merah sepekat darah.

"Sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan, detektif?"

Dengan marah, Mello meraih pistol di kantung celana kulitnya dan mengarahkannya ke jidat BB. "I'll shoot you."

"Pull the trigger if you can." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maumu, Beyond?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya Mello. Aku mau kau mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Beyond mengangkat pecahan kaca di tangannya dan menempelkannya ke leher Mello.

"Matt? Kau mau dia?" Tanya Mello yang dijawab dengan tawa.

"Ya. Aku mau Matt-kun kembali ke tangan ini."

"Kau kurang beruntung. Dia baru saja pergi." Suara Mello terdengar pelan.

"Dan... Kau tidak menghalanginya? Itukah sifat seorang partner?"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Beyond."

"Yang benar... Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengerti hal yang vital ini?" Beyond mendekat ke telinga Mello, "You love Matt, Mihael." Bisiknya pelan.

Reflek, cowo blonde itupun menampar wajah B keras hingga darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Dengar, Mello. Tadinya, aku mau membunuhmu... Tapi, membuatmu sengsara sebelum waktu itu sepertinya menyenangkan juga."

"Apa maumu?

"Merebut orang yang paling kau sayangi."

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan itu?"

"Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan." Beyond berdiri di dekat wastafel. "So, Mello, tell me that you're not going to stand there for eternity. Wont you go after Matt?"

"What for? He's not coming back anyway."

"Kau pasrah? Kau membiarkan Matt jatuh ke tanganku? What a helpless creature."

"DENGAR, B! MATT MEMBENCIKU! DIA TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI LAGI!! BERHENTI BICARA SEAKAN KAU MENGERTI KEADAANKU!"

"Kamu tidak mengerti perasaan Matt. Dia melakukan itu bukan karena dia membencimu tapi, dia tidak mau disakiti. Matt itu lemah."

Sekali lagi, sebuah pukulan keras mendarat ke wajah Beyond Birthday yang lalu terjatuh ke lantai.

"You're weak, Mello."

Mello mencengkeram leher baju Beyond dan berbisik, "B, tolong, urusi urusanmu sendiri."

"Urusan Matt adalah urusanku." Ia berkata sambil menepis tangan Mello dan menonjoknya balik.

Darah mengucur dari hidungnya, ketika hendak memukul balik, B meraih tangan Mello dengan kecepatan kilat, menariknya dan mendorong tubuhnya berputar. Dengan instan, B sudah menggenggam tangan Mello keras di belakang pundak sang cowo blonde yang menggeram. Beyond memutar tangan Mello sedikit ke dalam, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Berteriaklah..." Dengan suara 'krak' kecil, Mello menutup matanya. "Haha..." B melepaskan tangan Mello yang nyaris patah itu. Dia memecahkan jendela dan melompat keluar. "Aku mau mencari Matt. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang denganmu."

Mello berdiri dan ikut berlari keluar.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Matt duduk di atap sebuah mall yang sangat sibuk. Dia menatap gemerlap suasana malam di kota itu. Ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

_That white wind blows through my chest with a tearful face_

Mello berlari untuk mencari Matt. Ia melihat ke tempat dimana Matt biasanya ada tanpa mendapat sebuah hasil. Entah kenapa, perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak. Ada yang mengganjal, ia takut Matt sedang di dalam bahaya. Dia meninggalkan markas tanpa sebuah pistol atau senjata, ia juga tak jago bela diri.

_I meet and part from you, my dear, laugh at the dirty me_

Mata Beyond terus menatap wajah orang untuk mendapat sebuah nama 'Mail Jeevas' yang belum kunjung nampak. Dia memang tak mencintai Matt namun, ia tak mau kehilangan sahabat satu-satunya itu. Lagipula, Beyond sudah berjanji mereka akan bertemu lagi.

_When I was a child, I frantically searched for the dream known as 'love'_

Matt masih duduk diam, merasakan angin di kulitnya. Ia harap ada seseorang di dunia ini yang bisa mencintainya, yang bisa menghiburnya, memeluknya... Namun semuanya itu hanya mimpi kan? Tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan seorang gamer yang tidak pernah bersosialisasi.

_Hurting each other and getting hurt ourselves. Rain fell in my heart_

"Matt... Matt.. Kumohon kau jangan bertingkah ceroboh.." Mello memegang rosary yang melingkar di lehernya itu sambil berdoa. "Tuhan, biarkan aku menemuinya. Perasaanku tidak enak sekali... Tolong jaga dia..." Ketika menengadah ke atas, Mello melihat sosok seseorang yang mengenakan baju stripe merah hitam di atas atap mall, sedang berdiri. Secepat kilat, ia memasuki mall itu.

_We're walking on that road where the sakura blooms_

"Matt..." Pandangan Beyond terpaku pada seseorang dengan tulisan 'Mail Jeevas' diatasnya. Bukan karena Matt ada di atap mall, tapi karena di lifespan yang bisa dilihatnya, tertuliskan tanggal hari itu yang berarti Matt... "Jangan bertingkah bodoh..." Beyond berlari untuk mencegah Matt melakukan hal yang ceroboh itu.

_The dream in which sakura blooms and flutters is lovely_

_"Aku sudah tidak mau tahu lagi... Sudah cukup... Aku tidak mau disakiti lagi..." _Matt menutup matanya yang sudah mulai berair. "Tidak orang yang peduli kepadaku. Di Wammy's House juga. Tidak ada yang mengenalku... Hanya karena hal ini, tidak akan ada yang sedih..."

_softly and waveringly, I wander_

"MATT!!!!!" Seseorang berteriak dari belakang. Otomatis Matt menoleh, melihat Mello. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh..."

Seseorang berjalan masuk, ia menatap wajah Matt.

"Beyond... Itu kamu...?"

"Matt, kumohon. Jangan." Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, ia berharap agar tulisan yang dilihatnya itu salah meskipun hal itu mustahil. Andaikan ada 0.1% kemungkinan salah saja....

_Until my soul withers and dies..._

Matt menyesal ia ada di pojok, benar-benar dipojok, tidak menyisakan satu senti jarak antara kakinya dengan ujung lantai itu. Karena angin yang sangat keras, Matt kehilangan keseimbangan.

_I won't end..._

"MAAAATT!!!" Mello meraih tangan Matt yang dibalut dengan gloves. "Don't you dare..."

"Percuma, Mello." Beyond berkata. "Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan maut."

"Matt.. Bertahanlah." Mello berkata seakan ia tidak mendengar B namun, gloves yang dikenakan Matt semakin turun. "Don't go... I love you..."

"I thought I always love Beyond but... I realised that the one I truly love is you..." Matt berbisik dengan senyum puas sebelum sarung tangannya terlepas dan ia terjun jatuh.

_A vivid flower._

"MAATTTT!!!!!!!!" Air mata Mello berjatuhan ketika ia melihat badan Matt terhempas di trotoar yang cukup besar itu, membuat semua orang berteriak kaget. Beyond hanya bisa menutup mata dan menundukan wajahnya.

Menurut saksi mata, Matt terlihat tersenyum di detik terakhirnya sebelum senyum itu pudar.

**~: O W A R I :~**

* * *

YA YA!!!! SILAKAN FLAME!!! SAYA GA MAU TAU!!! CERITA YANG KALI INI FAIL BGT!!!!!!!!!!

FLAME AJA, SAYA TERIMA KOK, SERIUS!!!!!


End file.
